


We're Not Done

by TheBrokeZane



Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokeZane/pseuds/TheBrokeZane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny surprises Lacey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Not Done

**Author's Note:**

> I used the moment he climbed through her window in the finale as a reason to insert a smut scene.

Lacey was sitting on her bed listening to music and eating gummy bears. Too busy wallowing in her own pity party to realize that Danny had climbed through her window. The sound of him landing on her window seat scared the hell out of her. She was used to him climbing through her window, but her defenses were down. He was on her mind, but he still frightened her nonetheless. 

"Hey Lacey, fancy meeting you here. How's life?"

"What are you doing here Danny?"

"I came to see you."

"What? Why? I don't want you here."

"I don't believe you."

"Get out now Danny."

"That didn't sound convincing." That signature smirk that she has a love/hate relationship with is planted on his face. 

"Get out of my room now Danny!"

"I almost believed you that time." He's actually laughing now. And has taken off his jacket. And now his shoes. 

"What are you doing?" What the fuck is he doing?!?!

"I'm getting comfortable."

"You do remember our break up, right?"

"Of course I do." There's that damn smirk again. 

Danny is now sitting on her bed, dangerously close to her legs. The look he's giving her is making her uncomfortable. She squirms and tries to move away.

"Am I making you nervous, Lacey?" He scoots closer to her.

"No. I just want you to leave."

"Are you sure?" He scoots a little closer again, until he's sitting right next to her.

"Yyyyyyes."

He moves his hand to rub on her thigh. The touch sends a jolt of electricity through her. He needs to leave. Now! He is rubbing on her thighs, making his way up to her hips. She can feel his finger slide under the fabric of her panties. He has now moved his hand to her middle. A breath escapes her mouth. He hasn't broken eye contact with her. 

"Tell me you want me leave."

"I..........want..........you.........to............," she can't finish the thought because his finger is now inside of her.

"Tell me to stop."

 

Silence. Danny continues to finger her as Lacey has slid down on the bed to allow him better access. She's like putty in his hands. Once he sees that she's at the brink, he stops and removes his fingers from her wet walls. She pops her eyes open at the release of his fingers. She sees that he has started to undress. He pulls off his pants and boxers, and his dick seems to spring out at attention. He gets back on the bed to remove her clothes. She sits up to let him remove her top and bra. He then removes her skirt and panties. He climbs on top of her as they start to kiss. He slides down and pushes her breasts together to suck on them simultaneously. Her dark nipples are hard and succulent. What can he say? He's a boob man. After what seems like an eternity spent on her nipples, he slides down to eat her pussy. He'll make her see stars tonight. He actually sets out to feast on her pussy. His pussy as he likes to call it. They both know his name is written on it. He has sucked, licked and eaten her like it's his last meal. She's screaming his name. He gets too much satisfaction out of that. He knows she's cumming when she grabs his hair with almost too much force, but he doesn't remove his mouth from her. The gush of creamy fluid excites him. He accomplished most of his mission. He's hard as a rock and can't wait to be inside her walls again. He dips his dick into her and she lets out a gasp at him entering her. Her pussy isn't quite used to his size just yet. The fact that he's that big scared her at first. But she enjoys every inch of it. Danny is successfully pumping another orgasm out of her. She didn't plan on fucking Danny ever again, but him climbing into her window and cruelly seducing her isn't her fault. He pulls out her, orgasm face in tow. He kisses her on her lips and says, "We're not done. "

"I know."


End file.
